Mobile Suit Gundam Model Series
This is a list of Gunpla kits of the Mobile Suits from the Universal Century timeline in the Gundam meta series released from 1980 to 1993. Modelers refer to these kits as when comparing them to more recent Gunpla releases. Mobile Suit Gundam The first line of Gunpla kits were released in 1980 following the end of Mobile Suit Gundam's broadcast run in Japan.Gunpla Taizen - First Gundam Compared to modern Gunpla kits, these require glue and paint to complete, and articulation and detail are very limited. Nearly every mobile suit, vehicle, and ship in the anime series and movie compilations has been produced in model kit form. For reasons unknown, many kits in this line were not numbered. Mobile weapons Diorama sets Characters Please note that character names printed on the box covers may have changed over the years, as the English names had not been standardized at the time of the kits' release. Real Type From 1982 to 1983, Bandai reissued select 1/100 Gunpla kits in alternate color schemes. This line was the precursor to Mobile Suit Variations (MSV). Iropla Series In July 1983, Bandai released four 1/250 scale Gunpla kits using the System Injection - also known as "Iropla" (イロプラ, "color plastic") - process to minimize the need to use paint during and after assembly. Mobile Suit Variations (MSV) Mobile Suit Variations (MSV) is an expansion line of the Mobile Suit Gundam model kit series. It features mobile suits redesigned for different purposes and environments. The line includes the PF-78-1 Perfect Gundam from the manga series Plamo-Kyoshiro. Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam was the first Gunpla line to use polycaps to improve articulation. The 1/100 scale MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam was the first transformable Gunpla. Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ The Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ line ran from 1986 to 1987. Gundam Sentinel The Gundam Sentinel series is an MSV line that takes place during the Zeta Gundam and Gundam ZZ timeline. The line marked the Gunpla debut of mecha designer Hajime Katoki. Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack was the first Gunpla line to use snap-fit assembly on all models, minimizing the need to use glue during assembly. Some kits included screws as part of the assembly process. Full Color Model In 1988, Bandai remolded seven kits from the original 1980 series using the System Injection process to minimize the need to use paint during and after assembly. These kits were reissued in 1989 to celebrate the 10th anniversary of Mobile Suit Gundam. Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket The Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket line ran through 1989. Mobile Suit Gundam F90 The Mobile Suit Gundam F90 series was released from October 1990 to November 1991.[http://allthatgundam.web.fc2.com/gunpla/f90.htm Gunpla Taizen - Gundam F90] Mobile Suit Gundam Silhouette Formula 91 Mobile Suit Gundam Silhouette Formula 91 in UC 0123 is a spinoff of Mobile Suit Gundam F91.[http://allthatgundam.web.fc2.com/gunpla/silhouette.htm Gunpla Taizen - Silhouette Formula 91] Mobile Suit Gundam 30th: Gunpla Premium Box On January 23, 2010, Bandai released a limited edition Gunpla boxed set on their Premium Bandai (P-Bandai) website to commemorate the 30th anniversary of Mobile Suit Gundam. Retailing for ¥15,500, the boxed set contains 12 1/144 scale Gundams remolded in clear plastic, representing the 11 Gundam TV series from Mobile Suit Gundam to Mobile Suit Gundam 00.P-Bandai - 機動戦士ガンダム３０ｔｈ　ガンプラプレミアムＢＯＸ Yen price excluding 5% tax (8% from 2014 onwards). Please expand this article if you are interested. See also *First Grade *High Grade (1990) *High Grade Universal Century *Master Grade *Mega Size Model *Perfect Grade *Real Grade *Reborn-One Hundred References Category:Out of Universe information Category:Gunpla